


fools rush in

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Daichi didn’t see people cruising on Thursdays, but right now, he was looking at some guy trying and failing to chat up a blonde guy over by the counter.</p><p>(Bar savior AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koyukis (ThreeFourths_a_Hikkikomori)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=koyukis+%28ThreeFourths_a_Hikkikomori%29).



> ok so!! this is for [hq secret santa](http://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com). i got tumblr user [ikanaideh](http://ikanaideh.tumblr.com) who said they wanted (among other things) daisuga, AUs and a lot of fluff!!! i hope you like it! i'm tumblr user [keptein](http://keptein.tumblr.com) or [asexualtobio](http//asexualtobio.tumblr.com), i don't remember which one i signed up with.

Usually, Daichi didn’t see people cruising on Thursdays, but right now, he was looking at some guy trying and failing to chat up a blonde guy over by the counter. Not that he spent a lot of Thursdays at the bar - he’d spent all of them this semester holed up in the library, but today his classes had been exceptionally long and shitty, and he’d thought that maybe alcohol and bad music would help relax him. So far, all it had resulted in was the taste of beer in his mouth getting worse and his wallet getting emptier - the opposite of a relaxant. He looked at the bar again - the pushy guy who was bothering blondie was still there, and he didn’t seem to be backing down, even though he’d been given no leeway during the entire conversation. Daichi sighed, swirling the last of his beer before downing it. He was wondering whether he should leave, because coming here had been a stupid idea - he looked between the door and the two guys by the bar, only to see that Mr. Skeev was still on it.

Daichi wasn’t a fan of assholes like this on his best day, assholes who just wouldn’t leave people alone - and this definitely wasn’t his best day. He really hoped blond guy wouldn’t mind him stepping in, but he doubted it. Daichi had been watching them for a couple of minutes, and blondie leaned further and further off his chair every time Mr. Skeev leaned in to say something. Daichi was never one to leave anyone asking for help, and blondie’s body language was as clear a sign as any.

He stepped up to the bar, slinging an arm casually around blondie’s shoulders and saying, “Sorry, I had to go buy a new pack, I must have forgotten them at home.” He leveled a stare at Mr. Skeev. “Who’s this?”

“Don’t know,” said blondie. His voice was light and smooth. He was cautiously leaning back into Daichi’s arm, and Daichi really hoped he understood that he was a good guy.

“Kenshin,” said Mr. Skeev.

“Wel, Kenshin,” Daichi started, not so much smiling as baring his teeth, “I’m sure you have to get on with your night.” He squeezed blondie tighter against his side.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and picked up his glass. “Whatever,” he said, and then, looking at blondie: “have fun with all that. Just know you missed out on a great time.”

Daichi snorted. As soon as Kenshin was gone, he let go of blondie, turning towards him to apologize. When he turned, though, his brain went offline.

It had to be the alcohol hitting him, he thought, because the sight of blondie made him forget what he was going to say. His hair looked almost silver from the front, framing a narrow face. His eyes were brown, and he had a honest-to-god _beauty mark_ below his left eye. The effect was almost unreal. “Uuuuh,” Daichi said, before he managed to wet his mouth again. “Sorry. I’m really sorry for the ridiculous machismo posturing, I didn’t want to seem like a creep, it just seemed like he was bothering you.”

Blondie was smiling. “Don’t worry, you’re fine,” he said. “I’m Sugawara Koushi - call me Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said.

“Daichi,” Suga said, lids lowering slightly over sharply confident eyes, “can I buy you a drink? Since you saved me, and all.”

Daichi cast a look toward the door, but staying here suddenly seemed a lot more tempting. “Sure,” he said, and sat down on the barstool next to Suga.

“What do you do?” Suga said, after gesturing to the bartender for two beers. “I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“I’m a student at Ochanomizu,” Daichi said. “My lecturers have been driving us hard this semester, so there’s not been a lot of time for going out.”

Suga smiled. “Well, I’m glad you came out tonight,” he said, clinking his glass against Daichi’s before he took a sip. When he put it back on the counter, he had a faint foam mustache on his upper lip.

“Uh, you have something,” Daichi said, and gestured.

“What?” said Suga.

“On your lip.”

Suga licked them, and Daichi thought faintly that he should have just left it. “Thanks,” Suga said, grinning. “I could’ve looked like an idiot for a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi said awkwardly, and kicked himself. He was usually a lot smoother than this, but something about Suga threw him off-kilter in a way he wasn’t used to. The light was still catching on Suga’s hair, especially when he threw his head back slightly to laugh.

“It’s been a while since I heard that one,” Suga said. “What do you study?”

“Economics,” Daichi said. “It’s boring, I know.”

Suga raised his eyebrows. “You don’t like it?”

“I do,” Daichi said, “but other people don’t usually like hearing about it.”

Suga laughed. “I get that,” he said. “People don’t want to hear about my subjects either.”

“What do you study?” Daichi asked, drinking from his glass.

“Gender studies,” Suga said, and Daichi choked on his beer.

When he stopped coughing, he asked, “Do you know Azumane Asahi?”

“Yeah, I know him well!” Suga said, smiling brightly. “Are you friends?”

“Childhood friends,” Daichi said. “We moved to Tokyo together.”

“Oh,” Suga said, voice faint with understanding, “you’re that Daichi.”

“He’s mentioned me?” Daichi asked, racking his brain trying to remember if Asahi had ever mentioned a Sugawara Koushi.

“Several times,” Suga said. “He didn’t mention how you look, though.”

“Well,” Daichi said, trying to hide his blush behind his beer. He was over twenty years old, a compliment from a stranger shouldn’t make him blush into his glass - usually he was the one complimenting strangers, but he still hadn’t found a way to mention that Suga’s eyes were lovely without sounding like an absolute cheese.

He tried to keep the cheesier parts of him until at least the second date.

After some prompting, he got Suga to talk about his subjects - “Asahi never actually tells me much, he’s worried I’ll think it’s boring,” Daichi said, and Suga laughed - and he got to see how Suga’s hands moved while he talked. He wasn’t extremely gesticulative, and the few movements he made were elegant and precise, neatly illustrating his points.

It was weird, Daichi thought while Suga explained the fundamental flaw with the gender binary, to be so sure that this was going to be a thing. This hadn’t been the plan for today at all, and he didn’t know if they would go home together, but that didn’t really matter. He couldn’t even explain why - he talked about the gender bias in econ studies, Suga nodding along every time he paused - but there was just something there, something undeniable in the air. It wasn’t much, not yet, but Daichi had a knack for telling where there was potential for growth.

He and Suga definitely had potential for growth.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think this was what I was going to end up talking about,” Suga said when their conversation hit a lull, laughing slightly. His cheeks were a bit redder now, and the empty glasses between them had multiplied several times.

“It’s fascinating!” Daichi said, gesturing with his glass, barely avoiding spilling his beer. “I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you, too,” Suga said warmly, and they just sat there for a moment, smiling dumbly to each other. Daichi blinked and looked at the clock - it was way later than he’d thought, and he was suddenly reminded of a teacher explaining the theory of relativity to him: a minute on a stove feels like an hour, and an hour with a nice girl feels like a minute.

Suga wasn’t a girl, but he was more than nice. “I have to go,” Daichi said regretfully. “It’s late.”

“Oh, yeah, me too,” Suga said, checking the time. “Which way are you headed?”

It turned out they were heading in different directions, and they stood outside the bar in the cold, both reluctant to part. “Can I give you my number?” Daichi asked, and Suga nodded, smiling as he handed over his phone.

He typed in his number and stretched out his hand to give it back - but instead of just taking it, Suga clasped his hand and used it as momentum to move closer, placing a kiss on Daichi’s cheek. “I’ll see you around,” he said, effortlessly working his phone out of Daichi’s suddenly stiff fingers.

“Yeah,” Daichi said eventually, his smile growing until it felt almost painful. “Yeah, definitely.”

 

 


End file.
